Jimlanier's Pokemon one-shot stories
by mlanier
Summary: A collection of Pokémon one-shot stories co-written by mlanier and Jim777


A Buizel standing at the height of four feet gradually makes his way back to his cave where his greatest love and mate Riolu awaits his return.  
>A Riolu standing at the hight of three feet eight inches sits in a cave in deep meditation<br>Buizel walks into the cave and sets down his sack that is full of berries. He then looks over and smiles at the sight of the handsome Riolu, the moon light capturing all his delicate features. He then smiles smugly, slowly sneaks behind the Riolu and shouts BOO but frowns when he doesn't move.  
>Riolu could sense the Buizel. He knew that the Buizel would try to startle him, so it didn't work. His facial features were calm, but on the inside he was laughing.<br>"why do I always forget you can sense me?" said buizel irritably. He then sat down next to Riolu and rested his head on Riolu's shoulder "so how was your day cause mine was tiring"  
>Riolu chuckled. "Oh, you know. Just the same as usual. You know, you wouldn't be so tired if you were to just join me in meditation."<br>"Like I told you before hon I'm not into that stuff, it's boring, thanks for the offer though." buizel said nuzzling the Riolus face.  
>Riolu planted a kiss on Buizel's muzzle. "Arceus you're so cute."<br>A fine red line spread across Buizels muzzle "thanks, but no one is as cute as you my love" Buizel said with a sly smile and then leaned in and kissed Riolu with three times the passion. he then broke away for air and smiled larger "so you wanna do a little something?"  
>Riolu blushed a deep violet hue. "Wow Buizel. You're not usually so... romantic. What do you have in mind?" He said with a grin<br>"Just follow my lead" Buizel said and once again locked his lips with Riolus and wrapped his arms around his thin muscular frame. He then slowly leaned forward so Riolu would end up on his back. Buizel now on top of Riolu gently yet forcefully shoved his tongue into Riolus muzzle and began tasting every inch of it. he then with his right paw slowly moved down riolus body and rested his paw on his butt cheek and gave it a light squeeze  
>"Ohhh" Riolu moaned. Every inch of his body tingled with pleasure. "Why don't we take this to the bed"<br>Buizel nodded, stood up, and picked Riolu up in his arms and carried him to the bed made of warm and dry hay. He then placed Riolu on top of the hay and once again straddled over his waist and began making out with Riolu once again. After another minute of making out he suddenly felt something poking his leg. He looked down between them and quickly noticed Riolus pink rod poking out between his legs and also noticed his own manhood had become fully erect as well.  
>Riolu blushed. "I want you now!" He paused once he realized what he said. "I-I'm sorry. It's just, I haven't mated in a long time. Im starting to go crazy for you. Besides, I can see your friend down there wants some attention too."<br>Buizel looked down at the needy look in Riolus eyes and was more than happy to give the guy what he wanted. Buizel brought his paw up to his mouth and began wetting his fingers. He then lifted up Riolus legs, brought his finger down to his entrance and slowly entered one finger and then after a few moments entered another and began pushing in and out while pulling his fingers appart to stretch his tight hole.  
>He then took them out and lined up his hard five and a half inch manhood and slowly entered. After he was half way in he stopped and allowed Riolu to adjust and then when Riolu began to stir he pushed all the way in and enjoyed the sound of the loud moan that exited Riolus mouth.<br>"OH MY..." He moaned. He had done such things before, so it didn't hurt much. He thrusts to his partner's pace. He began to pant with his tongue hanging out the side. "Please don't stop! I want to feel your release! Breed me like the bitch I am!" He said with a deep smile of pleasure  
>Buizel couldn't help but smile at what Riolu said. then began picking up speed and went faster and faster moaning and screaming in ecstasy along with Riolu who reached down to touch his own manhood but Buizel pushed his paw away "Allow me" said Buizel who reached down and grasped onto Riolus manhood and began stroking it at a pretty fast pace. He then felt how close he was and began pounding Riolu as hard as he could and after a few moments exploded his hot seed into Riolu<br>"Fuck... So good..." Riolu said. He wasn't even near his orgasm, yet the pleasure was somehow 10 times stronger than usual. "Ngh... Now its my turn..." With those words, he pushed the Buizel on all fours as he mounted without hesitation. At this point his primal instinct took over. His only focus was to breed his mate. He began to vigorously thrust, not sure weather he was hurting Buizel or not.  
>Buizel gritted his teeth and closed one eye in pain but soon found himself moaning with pure ecstasy. He even lent forward more to give Riolu more leverage.<br>Buizel wasn't very used to being on the bottom but if his lover wanted it he could not refuse.  
>Riolu could sense his lover enjoyed his thrusts. He wrapped his arms around Buizel and continued thrusting faster and harder. His rod felt 10 times the pleasure be for, but it was no were compared to what he felt now. He felt like the luckiest Riolu alive. His cock began to twitch. "Bui-Buizel, I'm going to..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence. He slammed his cock all the way in as it exploded. He screamed loud enough to wake anything up within a 2 mile radius. His orgasm lasting 2 long, pleasureful minutes. His eyes squeeze shut, eats layer back, mouth wide open, and arms gripping Buizel's body tight as he finished.<br>Buizel collapsed beside his lover and wrapped his arm protectively around Riolu and gave him a passionate kiss on his muzzle. "You are mine and I am yours for as long as we live" he said as he held Riolu tighter.  
>The end<p> 


End file.
